The owner of a Kitty
by wolfrider14
Summary: When a last minute trip to the labs gives Cloud some trouble, it is up to Sephiroth to protect him from Hojo. Kitty Cloud!
1. Run In With Insanity

**I just wanted to try my hand at a few stories. Let me know what you think.**

**Also, I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I wish I did though.**

Prologue

I really didn't want to do this shit. I mean... who wants to go down to the labs this late in the day. Everyone heard the stories about what was down there, but I think it is just the SOLDIERS trying to scare the rest of us in the program. Zack always told me to stay away from the labs if I could, but I, Cloud Strife, was ordered by my CO. I walked down through the halls with a stack of papers in my arms. I think everyone was off duty now, and as soon as I left the lab, I would be off too. I had just reached the door to the lab, at this point. Just looking at the door sent chills down my spine.

I sighed and walked in the creep zone. It was very weird. The main lights were off, and the only light in the lab was the glow from a few empty tanks by the walls. I walked in a little further. "Hello?" No one answered me, and I didn't see anyone in here. Where was everyone? I turned to leave when I saw someone walk toward me. "What do you want, boy?" The man walked over to me and I was able to see him better. The only thing about this man that was clean was his lab coat and his glasses. His clothes were dirty, and his greasy hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Well? Speak up, boy, I don't have all day." This man has issues. "I was sent by my CO to deliver these document, Sir." I nodded to the papers in my arms. "Hm." He looked at the papers and muttered something I couldn't hear. "Just put them on that work table over there, then you can go." The scientist gestured toward an empty looking, metal table. He turned his back on me and walked through a side door that I didn't notice on my way in the lab.

I ran a hand through my blond spikes as I walked over to the metal table. I dropped the heavy stack of papers on it causing the table to shake. The next thing I knew, I heard the sound of glass breaking. Oh shit! I bumped a rack of test tubes over, and one broke! I picked up a sharp piece of glass and winced. I saw a bead of blood swell on the surface, but I ignored it until I had picked up all the glass from the fluid in the table. The cut on my finger burned when some of the liquid seeped into the cut. The scientist was coming back as soon as I finished cleaning up my accident.

"I thought I told you to leave." He glared at me as I backed away from the table. "I was just on my way out, Sir," I told him as I fled the labs. I almost ran toward my room. I was outside my door when I felt a little dizzy. I lifted a hand to my head as the world became distorted. I staggered through the door and fell on the floor. There was a pain at the base of my spine and in my head. I clutched my head with one hand as I pulled myself on my bed.

The lights were hurting my eyes and the pain grew worse. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled a blanket over my body to block out the light. As soon as I couldn't see, the pain seem to take over my world. I was able to take no more as the world faded. Soon a soothing veil of darkness took over my world and I knew no more.


	2. Waking Up to Trouble

I just wanted to try my hand at a few stories. Let me know what you think.

Also, I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I wish I did though.

Chapter 1

I could hear muffled sounds. The itchy material of the blanket still covered my body as my mind slowly took in what happened to me. My spine felt like it had been stretched out and my head throbbed. The pain was not as bad as before I passed out, and I was grateful for that. I lifted a hand to my forehead, and felt sweat on my skin. Great... I needed to wash my face. I pushed the blanket off my body and slowly sat up. I didn't want to get dizzy again. As soon as I felt I was good to go, I headed for the community bathroom.

It was about midnight judging from my PHS and no one was around. I bet Zack was worried. I was supposed to meet him after dinner. I'll just call him later. I was confused for a moment until I remembered that Shinra had given us leave for the next two weeks starting today. I think I'm the only cadet that stayed on base. I would be able to get some rest from all those cadets that seem to think its funny putting other people down. I stopped for a moment in the empty hall. Why did everything look so much sharper? Normally at this hour everything was so dim. I started to bring my hands to my head, but I stopped and continued to the bathroom. I walked through the door and the lights flickered on automatically.

I walked over to a random sink and ran cold water so I could splash my face. I splashed my face to get rid of the sweat. I closed my eyes as I ran a hand through my spikes, but then I froze. Did my fingers brush against something furry? I brought my hands up to where my ears were and I felt soft furry triangles instead of ears. I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. I blinked a few times, and then I screamed and jumped away from the mirror.

I sucked in a few deep breaths to calm my heart. I crawled to the mirror to look at my reflection. I raised a hand to touch the smooth surface, so did the...thing... in the mirror. My eyes widened as I stared into the mirror. The pupils were vertical like cat eyes, but they were still blue. The thing that shocked me the most about my eyes was that they were glowing. I just wish my eyes were the only things shocking about me. I looked at where my ears were and I found two cat ears. I swallowed and felt the base of my spine. I felt fur again. I looked behind me and I saw a long tail coming out of a hole in my pants. The fur was the same color as my hair on the tail and ears.

"H-how did this happen?" I was shaking. I didn't know what to do, but there was someone who would help me. I pulled out my PHS and dialed a number that I knew by heart. After a few rings, someone picked up. "Where the hell have you been, Spike?!" Thank Shiva, it was Zack. "Zack..." Something in my voice must have prevented him from going on his lecture. "What's wrong, Spike? Are you okay?" He sounded very worried. "I think... Zack, please come down to the bathroom. I need... I don't know..." My voice was shaking like the rest of my body. "Don't worry, kid. I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in five minutes." I took another deep breath. I looked back at my reflection, and I saw that the cat ears were flat. I looked away and crawled into a corner far away from the mirrors.

I waited for my friend. What would he think? It is not everyday someone got cat ears and a tail. I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face. My tail wrapped around my left arm. It felt weird to have a tail. I lifted my right hand to feel the fur on my tail. I shivered as my fingers glided through the fur. There was a tingling feeling, so I decided not to try that again. My ears twitched as I heard a rush of footsteps coming my way. "Cloud? Where Are You?" Damn... Zack can make great time when he wants to. Now that he was here, I wasn't so sure I wanted him to see me, but there was nothing I could do now, but hope that he will help me. The door opened and I heard him walk in a little. "Spike? What's wr-" I looked up at him, and he stopped in his tracks. "Hi... Zack."


	3. Reactions

I just wanted to try my hand at a few stories. Let me know what you think.

Also, I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I wish I did though.

Chapter 2

My ears flattened as I watched Zack's face. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. I tried to press myself into the corner even more when he didn't say anything. He was just standing there, motionless. I buried my face in my limbs again. Was he go- "YOU ARE SOOO CUTE!!!!" I jerked my head up at the sound of his voice. Zack was...oh no. I know that look. "Zack! No pouncing! I'm against a wall!" I was shaking my hands back and forth to draw his attention away from the threatening Zack Attack.

He put on his famous Puppy Pout. "Aww, Spike. You know how to break a guys heart." He held a hand over his heart as if that would show me proof of what I did. Zack walked over to me and knelt at my level. "So what did you make these kitty ears from?" He reached over and pulled on my left ear...hard. I yowled and slapped his hands away. I put my hands over my ears protectively and hissed at the ear grabber. Zack had that wide-eyed look on his face again.

"That hurts," I hissed out between my teeth. Zack blinked a few times at me. "This is not a costume. The ears and the tail are real and they are attached to me." I felt my ears twitched as if to back up my claim. I looked away from his face. I don't want to see his reaction. Then, a metallic smell came to my nose. I looked at Zack and saw blood dripping from claw marks on his hands. "Zack... you're bleeding." That snapped him out of whatever he was in. I raised a hand to help me get a better look at the mark, when I saw blood on my fingertips.

"Huh... Looks like you got claws, Cloudy." Zack was looking at my hands with a serious expression. I don't think I ever saw Zack look like that before. I gulped as I realized that I hurt my best friend. "I-I'm ss-sor-" A hand was clamped over my mouth. "Don't worry about, Cloud. You were freaking out, and I wasn't helping. From the looks of thing, you're still freaking," Zack was speaking to my in a soft voice that helped me relax a bit. Zack looked at his hands as the wounds closed up.

Zack shifted so that he was sitting next to me. He put an arm over my shoulders and pulled my closer to him. "Is this why you didn't come find me?" I nodded. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and tightened my grip on my legs. I heard the SOLDIER sigh and felt a hand run through my spikes. That almost made me melt in a puddle. That was strange, I never felt like 'melting' before. "You want to tell me what happened?" I nodded again. I lifted my head so that my chin was resting on my knees.

I told him the whole thing. From my CO to passing out on my bed in my room. When I brought up the scientist, I felt Zack's grip on my tighten a little. As soon as my story was done, Zack said, "Let me see the hand you cut in the lab." I blinked, and lifted my right hand. Zack turned it over so the palm was facing up. "I don't see a cut." I looked at my hand where the cut was. "..." I rubbed at the skin. There was no cut, only a tiny scar to show where the cut was on my skin.

"Z-Zack? What's happening to me?" I looked at the older male in fear. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at me. "Hey, don't get down on me. Perk those ears up. I may not know what's going on, but I do know someone who can help us figure it out." Zack put on his usual grin and pulled out his PHS. I tilted my head in confusion and I think my ears perked a little. Who would Zack call to help me?

I saw Zack's grin get wider as a deep voice grumbled over the line. "This better be important, Zachary." I didn't recognize the voice at all. "Well, it's good to hear from you too. And yes, this is important. I need you to meet me in my room. My friend had an unusual run in with Dr. Creepy, and you are the only person that I know that would help. So...what do you say, Seph?"


	4. Meeting the General

**A/N. I have gotten several comments about having my story in more than just Cloud's pov. and to make the chapters longer. I could try to write in more pov, but you'll have to let me know what you think.**

I just wanted to try my hand at a few stories. Let me know what you think.

Also, I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I wish I did though.

Chapter 3

I paled as Zack dragged my toward his room. Seph...as in the General? He was going to see me like this!? What was Zack thinking!? My tail curled around my body and my ears flattened ever more if that were possible. I must have made a noise, because Zack looked over his shoulder at me. "Don't worry, Spike. Seph won't hurt you. He's all growl and no bite...some of the time. You look too cute to growl at." My face heated up a little."I. Am. NOT. Cute." I narrowed my eyes at the man in front of me. Zack just laughed at my words. "Kid. You are a boy with big blue eyes, kitty ears, and a kitty tail. I think any normal human would 'awww' at the very least."

We arrived at Zack's room which is an apartment. He told me that 2nd Class SOLDIERS and above have their own apartments. Zack yanked me inside his room. Thank Gaia...his living room and kitchen were still clean from the last time I was here. I don't want to know about his bedroom. I sat down on Zack's black couch. Zack made his way to the frig in the kitchen. "Can I get you a bowl of milk?" He grinned at me. I hissed at him, "You are a bastard." I blinked for a second. I guess my new...cat...nature?...was coming out.

Zack sat down beside me and ruffled my hair. I leaned into the touch. "I wonder if you purr..." He scratched the ear that was closest to him. I leaned further into the touch felt something in my chest and throat rumble. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into the hand. Zack chuckled at me and scratched at my ear harder. "I knew it! You do purr!" I couldn't glare at him even if I wanted to.

There was a knock on the door then and I froze. "Well, Seph made great time." Zack walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Seph. Come in." The door opened wider to let General Sephiroth in the almost tiny room. I pressed myself into the cushions with my tail curled around my waist and my ears down. "Zachary, what is so important for me to drag myself away from sleep when I haven't slept in three days?" The General was growling at Zack, but he just ignored the tone of Sephiroth's voice.

Zack just grinned and nodded in my direction. Both the men at the door turned their eyes to me. I felt my face heat up and looked at the floor. Huh...the carpet looked soft. I bet it would be nice to have carpet like that in the cadet rooms instead of tiled floor. I heard a sigh. "What has the good doctor done now?" Foot steps came closer to me, but I didn't move. Something told me to stay still, and that sounded pretty good to me at the moment.

"I don't think Hojo was going for this, Seph. Cloud told me that a test tube broke when he was delivering forms to the labs, and while he was cleaning up, the chemical cocktail was absorbed into his bloodstream through a cut on his finger." The General made a noise in the back of his throat. "Look at me, cadet." I felt a lump in my throat as I lifted my head to look at the towering body of muscle in front of me. Sephiroth was looking at me with a blank face. I tried to look at his face while he took in my glowing, cat-like eyes.

I felt my ears rise has he continued to study my form. "Did Hojo see you like this? Did he see the test tube you broke?" The tall male was almost glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes a bit and sat up straighter. "No, Sir. I left before he noticed my appearance and the missing test tube." I held my gaze steady with his. After a small staring contest, I saw the corner of the General's mouth twitch. "What do we do now, Seph?" I looked over at Zack. I could tell there was something turning the gears in his head. I really didn't want to know what his plan was now.

"Hojo doesn't know about him yet. I have no doubt that he like to know Strife very well if the good doctor were to find out." Sephiroth sounded a little less pissy now. "I also doubt that he made and kind on antidote for the compound that infected Strife. I regret to say that he cannot continue the training program like he is now." My eyes widened. I won't be able to continue my training for SOLDIER? "Hold on, Spike. Don't look like a kicked puppy er...kitty yet. Seph will work with the instructors. You will still be in the program, but you'll be cut off from the rest of your class." I looked at Zack and the General with hopeful eyes.

Sephiroth looked uncomfortable. "I will try. Now once Hojo figures out what happened, he will come after you. I think it would be best if we moved you out of your cadet rooms." Sephiroth looked at Zack's rooms. "Uh, Seph? Dr. Creepy and his Turks have seen my around this kid. He will find Cloud if he stays with me." Zack brought a hand to scratch the back of my neck. I tried to fight the purr that wanted to come out. "Well, Zachary. Where do you suggest the boy stays while we try to sort this mess out?" Sephiroth looked at the dark haired 1st with his arms crossed over his chest.

Zack got this very sly smirk on his face. "I'm glad you asked, my dear general. You know he can't stay in his own rooms, and that he can't stay with me. I was thinking about another SOLDIER, but the others seem to have a hard time keeping the Turks away. Then one person stood out among the rest. I think this person has what it takes to keep Spike safe from Dr. Creepy, and he needs a pet too. Seph... Meet your new pet and roommate, Cloud Strife." I told myself that Zack was a bastard.


	5. A New Pet

**A/N: It might be a while before I can get the other pov. in the story. I already have several more chapters that are already to load, but I'm having a hard time to do it. I'm busy with work, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh, yes Angeal and Genesis are alive in this fic. I'm not sure how to bring them in yet. I might need some help writing the other pov. so it anyone has any tips or offers I would be thankful!!!!!**

**Cloud: Man, she is crazy. She needs all the help she can get. *goes and curls up for a nap with a Sephy plush* **

I just wanted to try my hand at a few stories. Let me know what you think.

Also, I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I wish I did though.

Chapter 4

I looked between Zack and Sephiroth. Was the man insane? Well...this was Zack that I'm talking about, but I was not going to be anyone's pet even though I wouldn't mind living with Sephiroth. "Zachary...you are mentally unstable. Though I do agree that no one will think to look in my room for Strife, I do not think it would be wise for him to move in with me." Huh? Why not? I thought he would help me... I felt my ears droop. I guess I could stay with Zack, but what if the Turks come after me? I couldn't hide or fight them off.

Zack chuckled, and that brought me out of my thoughts. "You're right. I am crazy, but look at his face. How can you refuse those big, blue eyes?" The General looked at me. "I can't be here with him all the time, and, even though he is a good fighter, he won't last against the Turks. I know that you won't be with him all the time, but the Turks know to stay away from you if they can." Sephiroth glanced at Zack for a moment.

"What do we do if the Turks find out where he is?" Zack smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. So...will you let him stay?" Zack looked hopeful. Sephiroth looked at me once more. He sighed. "Fine. Strife can stay with me." I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. "Thank you, Sir. I won't be in the way...er more than I already am, Sir." Sephiroth blinked at me. "Get your gear and come to my room. Zachary will help you." With that said, a wall of silver walked out the door.

"See, Spike. I told you he would help you. Now lets get your stuff. One thing you need to know about Sephy. Don't keep him waiting if you can help it." I nodded and Zack began to drag me back to the cadet floors to my room. I was going to be living with Sephiroth. I bet those other cadets would kill to be me right now if they knew. "Is there anything else I should know, Zack?" It was a few minutes before he responded, "If there is, I can't think of it. Seph might have some rules for you when we get to his room."

We got to my room and began to pack. You know it's sad when all you own fits into two duffle bags. I followed Zack to the elevators and he had to swipe his access card to get to the General's floor. I was nervous about this whole ordeal, but this was my luck that this happened to me. This reminded me of the incident that happened in the mountains close to my home.

Zack pulled me out of the elevator and down an empty hall. There were only four doors on this floor. That was strange. The 1st Class led me to the last door on the left. I wanted to crawl inside myself at this point. Zack knocked on the door, and stepped back to throw an arm around my shoulders. The door opened and Sephiroth stared down at us. My ears twitched as Zack pulled me inside the General's room.

The apartment was much bigger than Zack's. The walls and carpet were white and Sephiroth had black, leather furniture. The General had a big screen t.v. in the living room. The kitchen walls were white, but the counters were black with black cabinets. What was with this man? Don't get me wrong, the place looked very nice, but I'm starting to think that Sephiroth has a leather fetish. Zack strolled in and plopped down on the couch.

I shifted a bit and stayed near the front door. "Strife, come with me and I'll show you to your room." I followed the General down the hall. There were three doors, two on the right and one on the left. The door on the left was closed, but the two on the right were open. The door closest to the living room was a bathroom. From what I could tell, it was like the kitchen. I looked back at the General. It was then that I noticed his hair swayed back and forth. My eyes watched each movement, and I suddenly wanted to-

"This is your room, Strife." I looked at the General. He raised an eyebrow at me. My tail curled around my wrist as I walked in the room. Wow... This room was amazing. The carpet was white like the rest of the apartment, but the dresser and the night stands were mahogany. The bed had a blue comforter and white sheets. There was also a window that looked out over the city. "Ah... Thank you, Sir." I set my bags on the floor. He nodded at me and walked toward the living room.

I followed him deciding to unpack tomorrow. Zack was still sitting on the couch when I walked in. He grinned at me and patted a spot next to him. Sephiroth was sitting in a recliner just to the side of the couch. I sat down next to Zack and looked at the floor. "Spike, why are you so nervous?" I stared at him. "Your tail is twitching a lot." It was now that I think about it. I didn't even notice. I felt finger scratch one of my ears.

Zack chuckled. "That's it. You need to relax. This is the safest place in the building." I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch as Zack scratched a little harder. It felt so good. "Why is he making that sound? Is there something wrong with him?" Huh? I heard Zack chuckle. "No, Seph. He's fine. Have you ever pet a cat before?" There was a pause. "No. I haven't." The scratching stopped. I whined in protest and nuzzled at the fingers until the pampering continued.

"Cloud's purring. Purring is a way for felines to show that they like something. Cloud is enjoying having his ears scratched so he purrs to express his feelings." That was an understatement. "Do you want to make him purr?" I felt Zack move, but I couldn't bring myself to care as long as his fingers worked their magic. There was a dip in the cushions on my other side. Then, I felt a hand on my other ear. I forced my eyes open and saw Sephiroth watching me with a curious expression.

His fingers felt strong, but they were hesitant. Zack dropped his hand as Sephiroth softly petted my furry ears. He looked so lost. I remember that Zack told me that Sephiroth grew up in the labs, and that he didn't have a normal childhood. Feeling bold, I nuzzled his hand to encourage him. His fingers paused, so I nuzzled him again. He looked worried. "He wants you to continue, Seph." I heard laughter in Zack's voice. I purred louder as Sephiroth started scratching my ear again. I closed my eyes and smiled.

I didn't know that the General could be so gentle. I felt so safe here that I could fall asleep. I wanted to curl up in a ball at the moment. "Don't worry, Seph. He likes it. I think he likes your petting better than mine." I opened one eye to glare at him, and I hit him with my tail. The dark hair male grinned at me. "Well, Seph. I'm going back to bed. I'll be back up here first thing in the morning. Have fun you two!" I opened my eyes to see the tail end of Zack's hair fly out the door.


	6. An Unexpected Guest

**AN: Ok, so its been a while. Sorry. My computer's been weird. I would still love some help with the other pov! Let me know!**

**Cloud: Why does she do this to me?**

**Zack: It's because you're soo cute. If I looked like you, I bet she would turn me into a puppy.**

**Me: Hmmm... A puppy...**

**Zack: Shit! I take that back!**

I just wanted to try my hand at a few stories. Let me know what you think.

Also, I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I wish I did though.

Chap 5

I was a little freaked out when Zack left. Why did he leave? Sephiroth's fingers froze in my hair. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked so... I purred and nuzzled his hands. I didn't like the look on his face. He looked like a child in front of a wild animal. Sephiroth was good at petting. His fingers slowly started to move again. I wanted to get closer to him. I took in Sephiroth's scent. I started to feel warm in my stomach. I let out a mewl and curled up beside his leg. I just sighed a little as I felt the tension leave the General's body. He seemed to be okay now, so I just relaxed.

Then I heard footsteps coming toward Sephiroth's room. I jerked my head up out of Sephiroth's reach. At first I thought it was Zack, but the sound was off. It was then that I caught the person's scent. My eyes widened and my ears flattened. "What's wrong?" I looked at Sephiroth. How could he not hear that? I thought all SOLDIERS were enhanced. "I-I think someone..." The General grabbed the back of my shirt, and stood up. He walked over to the hall. "Go to your room and shut the door." He set me down in the hall. I watched him walk to the front door before I scrambled to my new room. I shut the door and sat in the center of the bed.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. My tail was curled around my body and my ears were flat. The person... They smelled like the lab. I heard muffled words coming through the walls. I lifted one ear so I could hear better. "-missing one. I think someone stole it." It was the man from the lab! I gripped my legs tighter. "I'm sure there is not a spy after your... work, Doctor." Sephiroth sounded put out at this point. The other man grumbled too low for me to hear, but I didn't want to hear anymore.

So he knows... Damn. I buried my face in my arms. My twitched as the door opened. I could tell it was the General. He sat down beside me. I peeked up at him. Sephiroth was looking at me with a curious gaze. "That was Doctor Hojo. He came..." I whimpered and hid my face in my arms. I was scared. My eyes started to water up and I felt my body shaking. I felt a hand run through my hair. I looked over at Sephiroth. "This does make you feel better, right?" I lifted my head. He was unsure of himself. I gave the man a weak smile. "Get some sleep. We'll talk with Zack in the morning." He walked to the door. "Thank you, Sir. For everything." Sephiroth paused for a moment. "Strife, I won't let anything harm you. As long as you're here, you are safe."

He walked out the door, and left me shocked on the bed. I blinked at the shut door. Did Sephiroth? I shook my head. I need some sleep. I pulled my clothes off, but left my boxers on. I got into bed and sighed. This was an interesting day. I broke a test tube, moved in with the General, and mutated into a cat. I curled up a little. I did feel better that Zack and Sephiroth were going to help. I closed my eyes. Sleep...sounds...good.


	7. Morning People

Chapter 6

The first thing I noticed when my eyes cracked open was the bright light that filled the room. I buried my head under the soft pillow. I did not want to wake up. This was the best night's sleep I ever had. It was a few minutes before I caught the smell of food. I sighed... I guess I better get up bef- "Hey, Spike! Time to get out of bed!" that. How someone can be so damn happy in the morning is beyond me. Zack walked in the room and yanked the covers off my body. I pulled the pillow off my head and glared at Zack. "That's right. You're not a morning person." My tail twitched at his words. I was not happy.

"Man. You need caffeine." Zack leaned against the door as I tried to get some clothes on. An arm wrapped around my waist as I was about to dress. "I got something to fix that right up, Spike." He carried me to the bathroom, and dropped me in the tub...which was full of cold water. I yowled and fought to get out. I think Zack got in my way as I darted out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. "Fuck! Spike!" I locked the door and took a look at myself. I was soaking wet, and I had this desire to lick the water off of me. "Zackary, why is my bathroom dripping in water?" Serves the bastard right I thought trying to dry off.

I shook my head to get the water off my ears. I grabbed my shirt from yesterday and managed to dry myself off. I pulled on dry boxers and a pair of jeans before I heard a knock at the door. "Zack, you kno-" "It's me, Strife." My eyes widened and I nearly tripped trying to get to the door. I opened it and glanced up at the General. He had on civilian clothes, and he looked a little strange in black jeans and a white t-shirt. I felt my face heat up a little before I looked at the ground. "Is there something you need, Sir?"

His eyes seemed out of focus for a second. Sephiroth blinked. "I came to tell you that breakfast is ready." I nodded as he turned around. I saw that the General's hair was in a braid? I watched sway as he walked. I blinked and went to get a shirt. I found a grey shirt and rushed into the living room. I caught the smell of eggs, bacon, and was that toast? My mouth watered as I sat down on a barstool.

A plate was placed in front of me, and I wasted no time digging in. It has been too long since I had really good food. I saw a cup of coffee out of the corner of my eye. "Here, Spike. Drink this before you come at me again." Zack sat down beside me. I took a look at him and saw claw marks on his face and arms. My ears flattened as I looked back at my now empty plate.

Well…he did deserve it. I downed the coffee in a few sips. I took my dishes to the sink and set them down. Sephiroth and Zack moved to the couch and I hesitated before I sat down on a recliner. "Hojo came by last night." I pulled my legs up to my chest. Zack looked at me for a second. "What did he want?" I shrugged. "He thought someone broke in the lab and stole his new formula."

My tail curled around me as I looked at the General. "I told him that it was up to the Turks when it came to security within the building." Zack tilted his head. "So…He doesn't suspect Cloud?" Zack may not look it, but he can use his brain when he needs to. The General sighed. "I do not think so, but we need to keep an eye out just incase. I wouldn't put it past him that he figured out what happened by now. Hojo would be trying to find Strife by now."

My ears flattened again. Why me? "Hey, don't get like that, Spike. Seph and I won't let Doctor Creepy lay a finger on you. If he gets within ten feet of you, I'll shove my sword up his ass." I cracked a weak smile. Zack always knew how to make me feel better. "Wh-what did Hojo say his formula did?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but I needed to know. "He didn't say." I looked down at the floor. Zack perked up a little. I started to get worried. I saw the wheels turning in his head. Then I saw a grin form on his face. Uh-oh. This was not going to be good.


	8. Peace For Now

**I don't own anything in the Final Fantasy VII world.**

**Cloud: Why does she do this to me? She should try to listen to Zack when we are off duty.**

**Me: I have. *Cuddles kitty Cloud***

**Zack: Hey! What have I ever done to you two?**

**Sephiroth: Do you want them to answer that?**

**Me and Cloud: SEPHY!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7

I pressed myself into the chair as far as I could. My ears were flat against my skull, and I almost let out a whimper. Zack had a wicked gleam in his eyes and that was usually a bad thing for me. The last time Zack had this look, I had to run from Reno and Tseng. I still have nightmares about that incident. Ice cream will never be the same to me again.

"You know, Seph. I was wondering if Cloud has more traits that are cat-like than we thought." My eyes widened as I shook my head. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side in a confused manner. "Don't worry. I would never hurt my best buddy." That evil smile was back, but his eyes were serious. I felt myself relax only a little. I watch him with narrowed eyes. "Zackary, what are you doing?" Seph looked a little annoyed.

"Just watch." Zack picked up the tail end of Sephiroth's hair. He caused the end to jump and sway. I watched the movements as I felt my body uncurl. The next thing I was aware of was lying across Zack's knees. I blinked as he flicked the hair on my nose. My eyes followed every twitch of the object dangling in front of me. I tried to bat it with my hands, but Zack moved the damn thing as soon as I got close.

"See? Cats have this trait to go after anything that teases them." Zack was enjoying this too much. "…" I felt both sets of eyes watch as I went after the shiny. I was so lost in my quest to get the shiny that I blocked almost everything out. When my toy was taken from me, I whined. I shifted to get off Zack's lap when a hand slid down my spine causing my back to arch away from it.

I mewled at the feeling before I glared at a grinning Zack. "You bastard." I heard him laugh. "All we need is a ball of yarn. OW! Fuck!" I hoped off Zack's lap and back onto the chair I was in before. I smirked in satisfaction at the wounds on Zack's legs. Sephiroth watched this exchange with a blank expression. He looked at the 1st. "Why must you torment him? One would think you would learn to leave him alone." I looked at him for a moment. I might have a protector from Zack's pranks. I huffed as I curled up on the chair.

I glared at Zack as he examined the claw marks on his legs. "You know, Zackary, if you keep this up, you will be his scratching post." I saw Zack's jaw drop. "Did you just make a joke?" His eyes watered a little. "My boy's growing up. I'm so proud!" Sephiroth just narrowed is eyes at the idiot. He cuffed Zack on the back of the head. The 1st just grinned at the General.

I blinked and a small smile formed at my lips as I watched the two of them. Zack was his usual self, but Sephiroth…he was different. I don't think that many people see the proud General this relaxed. I felt honored that I was allowed to see these warriors so relaxed with each other. It was like they were a family.

I lowered my head. I wondered how my mother was doing. I hope she was okay. I looked back at Sephiroth and Zack. Sephiroth had a hold of Zack by the back of his shirt. Zack was swinging his arms to get lose. I started to snicker a little at the behavior. Zack was acting like the puppy the other SOLDIERs called him. Zack looked over at me when he heard my laughter.

"You think this is funny?" At this point, I was almost in the floor. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe. "That's it!" Zack had grabbed me by the front if my shirt and pulled me over to them. He pulled me into a headlock, and started to rub my head with his knuckles. I lowered my ears and tried pull out of Zack's grip. Sephiroth let go of Zack, and both of us fell on the floor in a heap. I managed to pull myself in an upright position at the same time Zack did. We looked at the other and started to laugh. I saw Sephiroth out of the corner of my eye. He had a tiny smile. Right now, I don't think anything could ruin this moment.


	9. Why Me?

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Chapter 8

For the next few days, I fell into a routine. I would wake up to the smell of breakfast. Then Zack would come in to annoy me until I ate with Sephiroth and Zack. After the two 1st classes went to work, I would study for my classes. Around lunch, I would fix myself something, and workout in Sephiroth's personal gym in his apartment. At first, I was worried Sephiroth would be mad, but he came in when I was doing upside down crunches.

He looked at me and told me to continue. I soon discovered how hard it was to do some exercises with a tail, but others soon turned easier. Once Zack and Sephiroth came back, I would cook dinner and we would relax in the living room. It was an unspoken rule that Sephiroth would cook breakfast and I would cook dinner. Once the food was gone, Zack would pull me onto his lap and cause me to purr.

Sephiroth would watch until Zack would leave. I would curl up on the couch in a little sleepy, and then Sephiroth would sit next to my head and tenderly run his fingers through my hair while he read a book. At first, he refused to touch me until I told him that it relaxed me. He found out that petting me relaxed him as well. For some reason, it doesn't bother me that Zack and Sephiroth pet me. I would fall asleep on the couch, but I would wake up in a bed.

Sephiroth made me feel safe. Sure, he didn't talk much, but I could tell he was a good person. When we were alone, I would talk about my hometown and my mother. Sephiroth would listen with a look of curiosity on his face. He would ask questions about why we would celebrate holidays and birthdays. I found out that he never had a real birthday before he met Zack. I thought that it was sad that he had never experienced things other people did when they were children.

One day, after Sephiroth and Zack left to deal with the mountains of paperwork, I was doing my usual workout thinking deeply. Sephiroth is a kind hearted soul that has missed out on a lit of things. I want to show him what he has missed out on, and I want be there to help him make up what he has missed. I blinked at that thought. When had I started to thin that way? I shook my head. I had always admired him, but I never thought about him like that. I thought about him stroking my ears, and I felt warmth bloom in my chest.

Before I could think about it more, my ears twitch toward the door. I caught the scent of someone I didn't know. I moved to the bedroom that I was staying in, and I locked the door. I heard the door handle rattle, then the door opening. I could hear footsteps walking around the living room. I searched through my pockets for my PHS. I had to warn Zack and Sephiroth. I pulled it out, but stopped when the footsteps started to come down the hall toward my room. I froze by the bed, when the person tried to open the door.

My ears flattened against my spikes, and my tail thrashed behind me. "Here kitty, kitty. I know you're in there." I pulled my PHS and hit the speed dial to Sephiroth's PHS just as the door was kicked in. I hissed at the man in a dark suit. A Turk! How did they find me so fast? I threw my bag at the man, and slipped past him into the living room. I almost made it to the door when another Turk stepped in front of me. Damn! This is not going well!

I saw a gun aimed at me, but I ducked as soon as it clicked. Something zoomed by me and shattered the window behind me. I knew this was my chance. I darted out the window on the to land on a random windowsill. In a crouch, I leapt to the next window. I heard shouting overhead and over my PHS. Man, Sephiroth is going to be pissed when he gets home. I landed on a window that offered coverage and I pulled out my PHS. "Strife! What is going on?" I was right. He was pissed. "Turks came in the room, Sir. I got out of a broken window." I looked around to get a bearing on where I was. "I'm on the 51st floor. There are Turks all around me I can't get away!"

The outside was different from the inside. I looked behind me and forced the window opened, and slipped inside the building. I ran down the hall trying to find somewhere to hide until Sephiroth found me. "There he is!" "Get him!" "Don't let escape! I need him alive!" My eyes widened as I skidded around a corner. Perfect, Hojo was here. This is going to be a fantastic day. I turned another corner, but it was blocked off. I tried to go back the way I came, but the other Turks caught up to me.

Turks and the creepy scientist surrounded me, and I backed myself against the wall. I hissed out a warning as my hands flexed. I knew there was no way I could fight all of these people off of me. I felt a sudden drop of temperature in and around my body. The cold ran down my arms and back. "Give up, boy." I glared at Hojo and hissed once more. "Normally I would say 'no', but in your case…Hell no."

The cold got stronger as the Turks moved their weapons to aim at me. I heard two sets heavy boots running toward me. The ring of steel caught my attention as Sephiroth and Zack came around the corner. I saw Sephiroth casting a fire spell as the sound of guns went off. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Bullets were flying at my friends, darts were shot at me, and a fireball headed at the Turks. A bright light flashed at the same time the sound of shattering glass went off and I was surrounded by cold.


	10. The Result

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**A.N.: Ok. I have tried to write other pov., but I hate every single one! There is also the problem of incorporating Angeal and Genesis. I would love some suggestions. If anyone wants to help me on this story, I'm going to challenge you. If you could write a chapter in Zack's or Sephiroth's pov, or bring Angeal and Genesis into the story, then your chapter might be in my story! Send all chapters to ****.**

Chapter 9

I slowly opened my eyes and I felt my jaw drop. All around me was a thick layer of ice that went from the floor to the ceiling. I looked at my hands to find that they were glowing a pale blue. Did I do this? The ice was so thick that all I could see were shadows of the people on the other side. How… They weren't moving. The Turks weren't moving. My ears went flat as I waited. Sephiroth, Zack. What happened to them? Did I freeze them too? I crouched down in the corner.

I had blocked myself in an ice cage. How did I do that? I don't have materia. I looked at the ice as I heard a boiling sound. I saw a red spot coming closer from the left side of my prison. I pressed myself as far into the wall as some of the ice melted away. Zack's head popped out of the hole. "Damn, Spike. How did you do that?" He crawled out to me. "All the Turks and Dr. Creepy are frozen solid." I blinked at him.

"Oh! Seph! Come on in. He's okay." The General somehow appeared out of the ice. "What happened?" I asked Sephiroth. "You made Turk-sicles." Sephiroth glared at Zack. "It appears that you have cast an ice spell without any materia." My eyes widened. "How did I do that?" Before the General could answer, there was a loud crack coming from the ice. "Perhaps we should discuss this in my office. You will be safe there." I nodded and followed him out of the ice.

Zack and Sephiroth led me to the General's office. There was a black leather chair behind a mahogany desk. In front of the desk were two more black leather chairs, and over to the side, was a black leather loveseat. Sephiroth went behind the desk as Zack sprawled out on the loveseat. I hung by the closed door until Zack reached over and yanked me into his lap. I felt my face heat up a little. "Well. What happens now Seph? They know where he is, and once those idiots get thawed out."

Sephiroth ran a hand through that long silver hair of his, and I felt that heat in my chest again. "One of us will have to be with him at all times until I can figure out how to end this." I lowered my ears and my tail dropped a little at the sound of his voice. Am I that much of a burden? I wanted to curl in on myself. I always have been nothing but a burden. A light smack to the back of my head pulled me out of my thoughts. "I can see you putting yourself down, Spike. Knock it off. You need to stop that." I looked back at Zack and nodded.

"Cloud, I have no idea how you managed you cast that spell. It is something I have never heard of before." Sephiroth rubbed his temples. "At least this won't get any worse. Hojo has several…deeds he doesn't want anyone to know of. We're just fortunate that this is one of his personal experiments." Zack patted my ears. "That's great! Tseng will be the only one to find out about this." I tried to look over my shoulder. "How is that a good thing, Zack? He's a Turk." Zack just grinned at me. I hate how he does that. "Exactly. Turks are built of secrets and lies. They will keep this quite."

I glanced over at Sephiroth. "Zackary is right. The Turks will keep this as discreet as possible." I nodded. "Hey! Why do you believe Seph over me?" I could hear the puppy pout in his voice. I smiled a little. "It's because you're you." I felt Zack huff, but he let it drop. I looked at Sephiroth again. "D-did I hurt either of you?" Sephiroth looked at me before he gave me a small smirk. "While your attack was impressive, you did not damage us." I let out a sigh. I doubt that I could do any damage to Zack let alone Sephiroth, but still…I was glad they were safe.

Zack shifted a little. "I know this might not be the best time to say this, but how long will it be before the broken window in your room is fixed?" I blinked and lowered my ears. I had forgotten about that. "Don't worry about, Spike. That window breaks more times than I can count. Genesis, a Turk, or I usually break it. So it was bound to happen sooner or later." At this point…it was hard to be surprised at anything that Zack did.

"It will be repaired by the time we have finished working." "Work?! But Seph!" The General just gave Zack a glare. "Fine, but I don't think I'll get much done with Spike here." I sneered at him. "I'll just stay on this loveseat. I think I will take a nap while you work. If you get distracted, it won't be my fault." I shoved Zack off the end of my seat and curled up. Zack's head popped up. "Now that was just mean." He ruffled my hair and went to Sephiroth's desk. So I couldn't be alone anymore? I don't think I mind that. It would be nice to stay with the General and Zack all day. Perhaps I can give Sephiroth the gift I made him…if I ever get the nerve to do it. I hope he likes it.

I still can't believe he has done this much for me. Now that I look back on it, I don't think I could ever repay him. There is that warm feeling again. It shows up every time I think about the General. He's strong, amazing, intelligent, and handsome. WHAT?! When did I start thinking about him like that? I look back at him as he looks over some papers in his hands. I felt my face heat up and that warm feeling grow even stronger. I quickly turn my eyes to the floor before he looks at me.

I don't believe this. I…I think I love him.


	11. After The Shock

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**A.N.: I know it has been a long time since I updated, and I appreciate all of you that held in there for me. I hope I can update a little more now that things in my life have calmed down. **

Chapter 10

Well, I guess with everything that's been happening to me, this was bound to happen sooner or later. It seemed to be a reoccurring theme with me falling in love with the most unobtainable person in my immediate area. Zack would have a field day with this. I curled up in a small ball on the loveseat. I was thinking about how I pulled that ice spell off without materia. Something told me that ice spells were not the only thing I could do. I better leave those thoughts for another time.

The door to Sephiroth's office busted opened and a man with a tall man in red waltzed right up to Sephiroth. It was Genesis Rhapsodos. I've never really heard much about him except that he is a major pervert when it comes to anything on two legs, and he is a really big fan of old poetry book. I glanced at the door and I saw Zack's mentor Angeal standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. I tried to make myself as small as possible when the redhead started to rant.

"Do you have any idea what is going on a few floors down from your office? The Turks had to call me to thaw out several of their members in a fifty-foot block of ice! And on top of that, Hojo is pissed off muttering about an experiment on the loose! I-" It was at that moment his eyes glanced my way. I didn't have any time to react before he was right in front of me. Angeal took notice of me as well, but he only moved so he could close the door. Genesis had a hand reaching out to me before Sephiroth blurred in between of the SOLDIER and me.

"Stay away from him." I shivered at the coldness of Sephiroth's tone. "Puppy, what's going on here?" I was thankful at the Commander's interruption of the stare down in front of me. Zack looked over to his mentor before telling the whole story from beginning to end. The two new comers looked over at Sephiroth as the story ended. "What do you think about this mess?" Sephiroth sat down beside me as he responded. "This was bound to happen sometime. Hojo has become too comfortable in his position. The only thing I regret about this situation is that this happened to Cloud. Now that Hojo know where to find him, Cloud can't be left alone."

My ears twitched and perked a little. "Well, boy. Do you want to stay with me? I don't bite…hard." Genesis was leering at me, and it made me uncomfortable. I saw Sephiroth glare at him. "He is staying with me. I will look after him." Was it just me or did Sephiroth sound a little jealous? The redhead pouted a little before he went over to pester Angeal. I don't know how Angeal puts up with everyone else in this company. Sephiroth looked over at me and I smiled at him to reassure him that I did want to stay with him.

The rest of the day was spent making plans about my safety. Angeal and Genesis didn't seem to mind about me, and that made me feel a little better about the whole dragging people into my mess thing. I would still live and go with Sephiroth, and when he couldn't watch me, I would be passed off to Zack while the rest did damage control. As Sephiroth and I walked to his apartment, I was trying to ignore the swaying motion of his hair. Despite the chaos this morning, there was no problem getting to the General's floor. I moved over to the kitchen to get started on dinner while Sephiroth changed.

The whole time we ate, there was silence. Normally we had Zack to break up the quiet, but today it was just the two of us and it felt like we needed the silence. As we finished the food, I was feeling very sleepy. Running for your life really took it out of you. I curled up on the sofa and I felt Sephiroth settle beside me. Strong fingers ran threw my hair. I could feel the tension in Sephiroth's body as he tried to relax.

A thick fog rolled over my mind as Sephiroth continued to stroke my ears and hair. Whenever I was petted like this, I started to get very sleepy. I don't know how long I was laid there drifting in and out of sleep. When I was almost out, I felt Sephiroth lift me up in his arms. He was so warm that I curled up even more into his body. I felt him walk down the hall and I felt sleep finally claim me.

There was light in my face. I didn't want to walk up. I was warm and I felt safe. I was aware enough to feel that my bed was hard…and moving. My brain quickly caught woke up with the rest of my body. I wasn't in my room. The light came in the room at a different angle from mine and the sheets were not nearly this smooth. The sheets were black silk and the bed underneath me was slightly moving up and down. I raised my head and slightly uncurled my body and I felt heat rush to my face. I was in Sephiroth's room.

But the fact I was in Sephiroth's room was not as shocking as the fact that the bed I was sleeping on was Sephiroth himself.


	12. Just When It's Safe

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**A.N.: Awwww. I forgot how wonderful it is to have feedback on my story! I'm glad you guys haven't forgotten me!**

Chapter 11

It was all I could do not to jump and squeak.I had to take a few seconds to calm down. I looked at Sephiroth's face and saw that he was still asleep. You would think that he would be a lighter sleeper than that, but as I looked closer, I saw his eyes twitch as if he were waking up. I quickly moved so it seemed like I never woke up. I felt the body under me shift as the General come to the land of the living.

I heard him sigh as I lay there. A hand moved in my hair and I started to purr. I snuggled closer as soft, gentle movements calmed my earlier stress. There was just something about this man that made me feel safe and warm. If only I had known that this felling of comfort would not last. "Why did this have to happen to you of all people? I had a hard time staying away from you in the first place. Now here you are."

Those words broke my heart. He…doesn't like me? At all? Sephiroth shifted slowly out from under me. I guess he still thinks I'm asleep. I heard him walk to the bathroom and the water started running. I opened my eyes and sat up. What did he mean by that? I looked toward the door, I guess I need to get my things. I got out of bed and walked down to my…Sephiroth's guest room. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I tied a jean jacket around my waist and pulled out a black bandana.

If having me here is going to cause this much trouble, then I won't be here anymore. I packed everything up in one duffel bag and opened the window. One thing about this transformation is that I know how to get down to the first floor on the outside of the building. I strapped my bag to my back, and jumped out the window.

The wind howled in my ears as I fell. I gripped on a ledge and flipped in the air as I made my way down. I got down to the tenth floor and wrapped my tail around my waist. After I got it fixed so it didn't hurt, I slipped my jean jacket over my body and hid my tail. Then I wrapped my bandana over my hair and ears. I jumped the rest of the way down and landed in a crouch.

My plan was to go back home. I know that was probably a bad idea with so many people after me, but my friend would help me. After what he's been through, he would never turn me away. Once I get out of the city, I would call him. I just hoped he's figured out how to use him PHS. I got a ticket for the train and boarded. As the car started to move, I wonder how long it was going to take before Zack noticed I was gone.

Well, I just hope he won't get into trouble. I will miss him and Sephiroth. Now I just hope that the Turks won't find me before I get to him.

The train ride took a few hours, but when it stopped in Junon (I don't know if it does this, but this is my story), I pulled out my PHS. I ducked in an ally so people wouldn't stare as I made my call. There were a lot of missed calls and messages, but I ignored them. I used the speed dial and on the second ring I heard the other side pick up.

"Cloud." I never thought I would be so relieved to hear that voice. I let out a shaky smile.

"Vincent. I need your help. I'm at the Junon harbor. When can you get here?"


	13. Remember the Red

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Chapter 12

I sat on the ledge of a building overlooking the ocean as I waited for Vincent. He said that he would be here a little after dusk. That was about an hour from now. I have nothing else to do but wait. That is really boring to do now. I pull out a book about mythology that I bought a few months back and I started to read to pass the time. While I read, I pulled out my tail and uncovered my ears. What was the point of hiding them when I'm on a roof?

What was I going to do now? I can't go home, and I can't go back to Midgar. Man, Vincent is not going to be happy when he sees me. Just thinking about seeing him makes me remember how I first met him.

*Flashback*

It was after I ran from some bullies. I was around seven at the time. I knew that they would never follow me into the mansion, so I hid in there. I had a feeling that they would wait for me to come out for a while, so I went exploring. I wondered around for a while not really knowing what rooms were what until I heard a creaking sound.

The floorboards underneath me gave out under my weight. I landed on my side and covered my head as debris fell around me. Once everything seemed to be over, I lifted my head to see where I was. Dust swirled around from the disturbance, but what caught me attention was coffin I landed on.

The weird thing was that this did not freak me out like most people would freak. As I looked around the room, I realized there was no way out. The only opening I could find was the hole I made falling in here.

"Great…first the bullies, now this. How am I going to get out of here?" I sat up and winced. A fall like that hurts, but I don't think I broke anything. I slid off the coffin. May be I could use something inside it. Like the lining to make a rope to pull myself out. I pushed against the lid and it slowly slid off making a loud noise as it fell to the floor.

Now I expected to find a skeleton or an empty coffin not one that had a person who just died. It was a man dressed in a red cape and black leather. I think the coolest thing was that he had a golden claw and golden tipped boots. What was he a vampire? The man was very pale, had long black hair, and red eyes…wait. Red eyes?

I jumped back so fast that I tripped on piece of wood. I would have fallen but the claw this man had grabbed my arm to keep me steady. I watched the man as he slowly sat up never letting my arm go. He seemed to be studying me, and that was freaking me out.

"Breathe, little one." It was at that point that my lungs were begging for air. I gasped a few times until I got my breathing under control. Once the man felt like I wasn't going to pass out due to lack of air, he let me go. I blinked a few times as I got my thoughts in order.

"Are you a vampire?" That question was out of my mouth before I knew it. The man seemed taken aback by my question. He tilted his head and looked at me in confusion.

"Well, you sleep in a coffin, you live in a room that has no exit, and you look a little scary. And I have never ever seen anybody with red eyes." To me it was a logical conclusion that this man was a vampire. I crossed my arms and gave him a look like I was explaining this to a three year old. He blinked a bit before letting out a small chuckle. I pouted at the man, and he chuckled harder.

"Child, I am no vampire. Now, how did you get here? As you said, there is no exit from this room." I had a difficult time believing that he was not a vampire, but I just pointed to the hole. He looked up and 'ah'ed. He climbed out of the coffin and walked a bit. I think he was just stretching his muscles.

"What's your name?" If he wasn't a vampire, then who was he? He stopped pacing to look at me again. "Vincent Valentine. What is your name?" I gave him a small smile. "Cloud Strife." I held out my hand to him. Vincent shook my hand with his large one.

*End Flashback*

After Vincent got me out of the hole, I found my first friend. It took me a while to get Vincent out of his shell, but he eventually opened up to me. I found out what happened to him. I know about his demons, and the rest of his life. He was a Turk, but Hojo got to him. Enough said about that.

Vincent taught me how to defend myself, and I taught him about the changes that have occurred while he was sleeping. I smiled at the good times that we had. Vincent still needs to work on his sense of humor, but he is a wonderful friend. I just hope that he doesn't go after Hojo as soon as he sees me.

Looking over at the horizon, I noticed that Vincent should be here soon. I put my book away as the sun sank under the ground. My right ear twitched behind me and I turned my head. My friend was making his way to my with wide eyes. Ah, he must have noticed.

"I think you can tell who did this, although he did it indirectly. He knows now and I needed to get away before he got a hold of me." I heard Vincent growl. Uh-oh. He's pissed. I felt my ears droop. He snaps out of his anger and comes over to me. Now that I know that I'm safe, all of the day's events caught up with me. I felt exhausted and very sad.

Tears spill down my cheeks as Vincent sits down beside me. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that I wasn't safe there. I felt Vincent put an arm around my shoulders and pull me to his chest. This was how he comforted me in the past. I buried my face in the crimson cloak.

"Do not worry, Cloud. I'm here. I won't leave you."

**Now I don't know if I want to make this a Cloud/Vincent** **now!**


	14. Chase

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**AN: After looking over the story, I have decided to keep this a Cloud/Sephy story. Vincent will be like an older brother figure to Cloud.**

Chapter 13

I must have cried myself to sleep curled up against Vincent. When I finally calmed down I noticed that we were in a hotel room. Vincent was standing by the window looking out over the city. I sat up and walked over to him.

"How long was I out?" I looked at him. He hasn't aged a day since I found him in that tomb. "Few hours." His eyes never left the city. I could feel the fury swimming under his skin. If I wasn't careful, I would have a hard time keeping him from rushing off to Midgar for Hojo hunting.

"Before you go off and do something reckless, let me tell you the story." Vincent paused for a moment before he nodded. Once I got finished with the explanation, he seemed a lot calmer. Don't get me wrong, he was still very angry, but I think Midgar is safe from Chaos and Hellmasker. For now at any case.

"So, Hojo is after you?" I nodded. "And you just left Midgar without any notice?" I nodded again. "Did you leave anything that could be used to track where you were going?" I shook my head. I closed his eyes and sighed.

"I made sure that I didn't leave anything, but I wanted to be sure. So I called you." My words made Vincent nod. I could tell that he was planning on what to do. Vincent was the best person to turn to when something bad happened. He always knew how to take care of me.

I sat back down on the bed. All of the emotions that over powered me had left me feeling drained and tried. Vincent came over and sat down beside me. He ran his hand over my spikes. He always did this when I felt like this.

I leaned into Vincent's body for the comfort he offered. I wondered if Zack was tearing the city up looking for me. I miss the bouncy First. Are the others looking for me? I had a feeling once Hojo finds out that I'm out of the protection of the General, he will be trying to find me. Vincent and I will have to go some place where no one will find us.

"Vincent, what are we going to do now? You know they will be looking for me and I don't want to trouble my mother." Vincent just hummed a little before pushing me to lay down.

"Don't worry about that for now. You are still very tired and I think you need some more rest. Sleep now. I will keep watch." Vincent tucked me under the sheets the bed as I closed my eyes. However, just as sleep was just about to take me, Vincent rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms.

He placed my bag on my stomach and leapt out of the window he was looking at earlier. I gripped his neck as he weaved through the buildings. Behind us there were voices yelling about going after us. I flattened my ears as much as I could and I wrapped my tail around my waist so I would be less of a distraction.

Vincent landed in a shadow and took in where we were. I heard the last cargo ship's horn sound off. "Vincent! Get to the ship!" He nodded and we were jumping over roofs heading toward the docks.

The people chasing us were gaining and they almost caught us as Vincent took an enhanced jump and landed on the railing of the boat. He moved us so that we were on top of a cargo container. Vincent lowered me to my feet. Whoa…for a minute, I didn't think Vincent could make that jump. I looked back at the harbor and all I could see were faint outlines of people.

"Well…now what?" I looked over at my companion. He just shook his head. "I guess we'll know once the ship makes port, Cloud. All we have to do is not get discovered before then." He moved back a little and sat down. I sighed and sat down as well. I leaned against Vincent's back as the sound of the water lulled me to sleep.

Over the next two days we stayed in the shadows so the crew of this ship would not catch us. By the time we got to shore, we found out that this ship was sent to the worst place for any Shinra workers.

Vincent and I used the ropes to sneak off the ship. Once we were far enough away from the public areas, I had a chance to take in our surroundings. Vincent and I moved to see the city and I paled.

We were in Wutai.

**Ok. I know that my travel times are screwed up, but I never got the chance to play any of the games. : ( To those who have played, if you could give me some estimated times. Thanks! XD**


	15. Wutai

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Chapter 14

Vincent and I found an old one room house on the very edge of the city. Most of the house had been gutted, but there was a sofa, table, and a bed that looked safe to sleep on. I set my bag on the floor and plopped down on the sofa, which gave a groan in protest.

I haven't had a proper night's sleep since Hojo tried to catch me the first time. Vincent had gone to scout the area to make sure that we were safe, so I tried to keep myself awake until he got back. Ugh…I feel dead tired. The door opened and Vincent walked in the tiny house.

"We will be safe here for the time being. This mess that has happened to you has been one of the best workouts I have had in a long time." Vincent removed his cape and covered my body with it.

I gave the man a glare, but I was too tired to argue with him. Vincent looked around the tiny house to see if there was anything that would be of any use to us. By this point, I didn't care if we were attacked or not. All I wanted to do was sleep for a month. So with Vincent around, I curled up into a ball, and I fell asleep.

**(I'm going to do a little fast forward here. I don't have the attention span to write a few weeks worth of training.)**

Over the next few weeks, we stayed in Wutai. The only remotely thing interesting that happened, was trying to sneak into town to buy supplies. I left that up to Vincent. Without his claw and cloak, he looked like a regular civilian on vacation. During the rest of the time, Vincent continued my training in speed, agility, magic, and hand to hand combat. My new form greatly increased my abilities in these areas. I can outmaneuver Vincent, and I'm almost as fast as he is. I found out that I could use lightening, ice, and fire magic without materia. The only thing I really need to work on was my stamina.

I loved having Vincent as a teacher. He was very strict, but he was patient as well. Things were pretty quite. I felt like I could relax for a bit and rest, but as I should have known, fate would never let me have a break.

Vincent and I were sparing outside the house when I heard the sound of three airships coming our way. Two were coming in one direction, while the third was heading toward us from the other. Bullets were raining down upon us as we took shelter in the house.

Vincent loaded his guns and began to shoot back while I casted spell after spell on the ground troops that had unloaded from the ships. Why doesn't this guy let up? Hojo was becoming a big pain in the ass. It took me a moment to see that I wasn't the only one casting spell attacks. Looking over at the other ship I saw the General, Zack, Genesis, and Angeal.

By this point, the house was in ruins. We were forced to leave before the shelter turned into a hazard. I saw a missile racing for the house. Vincent shoved me in front of him as we ran for a boulders that were luckily sitting nearby. The shockwave of the explosion knocked me to the ground, and Vincent covered my body with his.

Debris flew all over the land. Within moments, there were more bullets, fire, and a lot of other thins flashing back and forth. Vincent had us up in a flash and we made our way to the rocks. I looked up at the air ships and I saw more missiles flying at us. My heart froze when I realized that we would not be able to outrun them this time around.

The air shifted around us as the missiles closed in on us. I felt the bloodlust of Vincent rise and I saw his eyes flash with unrestrained fury. Black mist began to cover his body. Vincent was transforming! My eyes widened and my ears were flattened to my head in fear. I only prayed that he would transform in time. It took me a while to realize, but Vincent is vulnerable when he is shifting forms, and even though his body is nearly immortal, I don't think that he would survive a blast that was coming for us.

Time seemed to slow down as the weapons closed in on us. The black mist that had swallowed Vincent moved toward me as well. I didn't flinch as the world around me became coated in a black shroud. I could still hear the roar of the battle around us, but I couldn't see anything.

I heard the missiles hit the rocks we were hiding behind and the result was deafening. However, over the blast, I could make out an inhuman roar, and a barrier was erected around us at the last second before the explosion hit us. The world was still black, but I could make out an arm holding me against a very hard body.

The visual haze stared to clear, and I couldn't hear the sound of a battle going on. I wasn't deaf from the blast that I knew. The only way I could tell that was the rustling sound behind me. Time resumed its correct speed as the world finally cleared up.

Looking out over the land, I could see the ground troops frozen in fear. I also saw Zack and the others stare at us in shock as well. My body was frozen as I was held firmly against my protector, but I was almost afraid to look behind me to see which demon had taken over Vincent's body.

While I knew that none of them would harm me, I knew that most of them would give little regard over which life they took. My worst fear was if Hellmasker was out, if that was the case, then no one was safe from his fury.

Gaining the courage, I looked down at my waist and saw a claw very similar to Vincent's golden one. The slender arm ruled out Death Gigas and the lack of fur ruled out Galian Beast. Looking over my shoulder and seeing large bat-like wings that a dragon would be honored to have nearly made me limp in relief.

Golden eyes scanned over the land before resting on me. "_You look worried, my child, my own. Did you expect someone else or did you think I wouldn't appear in time to save you or Valentine?" _


	16. Chaos Unleashed

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**To answer some of the questions you guys have…no, none of Vincent's demons will ever harm Cloud. They do see him as their own. The only one that would ever give Cloud trouble is Hellmasker. Now I repeat…NO HARM TO CLOUD! You just have to admit that Hellmasker is unstable to put it nicely. The worst thing the demons do to Cloud is freak him out a little and possibly scare him. No worries!**

**Cloud: Help! There are crazy people who want to play with my ears!**

**Me: Quick hide behind the couch!**

**Fans: Wolfy, where's Cloud? We want to play with him!**

**Me: He went to Sephiroth's room.**

**Fans: Squeeeee!**

**Me: There gone.**

**Cloud: Thank Gaia...**

Chapter 15

I relaxed against the demon's body. He was the strongest out of Vincent's demons, and the one I trusted most. Weird to say that about any demon, but what can you do?

"Yes, Chaos. I was worried that you wouldn't get here in time." The demon just gave me an evil grin. I hate that grin. Chaos is worse than Zack when it comes to evil ideas. The demon looked over at the battlefield again and tilted his head in thought.

"_What should I do with these mortals?" _I opened my mouth, but Chaos wouldn't let me speak. _"I should not show them any mercy now should I, little one. The fools should know not to attack one of my own. Perhaps I should slaughter them, or just cut their limbs off and let them bleed to death. There are so many options to choose from."_

Like I said…way better than Hellmasker. He would find the one responsible and strangle then with their own small intestines. The scary part about that is that would not be the worst thing he could do to them. Just thinking about Hellmasker's punishments makes me almost violently ill.

The click of a gun brought me back to reality. Most of the ground troops had readied their weapons shaking in fear. The guns were aimed right at us. I don't know if these people were idiots or what. Chaos is a sadisitic being, and resistance like this just made things worse for the people in his sights.

"_Ah…they have made their choice. Now, little one, let us see if these mortals are willing to risk destruction for following the orders of a pathetic being like that scientist." _ I flinched when the first shots were fired. Chaos brought one of his wings to protect me from the bullets. I heard him laugh as the troops started to panic. I saw the General try to get over to us, but the rest were holding him back. Why did he look so angry and…scared?

Chaos chuckled when he looked at the SOLDIERS. _"Your mate seems very concerned about your wellbeing. Should we go over there and so him just how fine you are, child?" _I felt the blood rush to my face again. I shook my head and glared at the demon.

"_Just seeing you look at me like that reminds me of a kitten trying to glare at a tiger." _Chaos chuckled harder as I hissed at him. I don't know what it is about him, but Chaos has the most twisted sense of humor out of anyone I have ever met. My ears twitch as he reached up and lightly tugged on one. _"I must say that they look well on you."_

"Cloud, look out!" I turned to see more rockets coming at us. What is with these people and rockets? If it doesn't blow up first then stop using rockets! I felt the muscles of the body behind me tense before Chaos leapt in the air. Large wings spread and caught the air. The next thing I knew, we were flying above the enemy.

Chaos growled and threw me in the air. I shrieked as I landed on his back with my arm around his neck. I should be used to it when he does things like this. Now that Chaos had both hands free…I almost pity the fools in his way. Chaos weaved threw the air taking the heads off the ground troops and burning those near him with his dark energy.

I just flattened myself to the demon's back and I buried my face in the back of his neck. I didn't want to see Chaos kill those people. I could hear the screams and shots all around me as we flew in the air. Over that, I could hardly hear Zack's shouts over all the noise. As I heard the sound of a retreat, Chaos shifted so that his feet touched the ground. I just dangled from the back of his neck as his wings covered my body.

Chaos just chuckled. _"What's the matter, humans? Don't want to play anymore?" _I lifted my body to look over his shoulder. I felt ill at the sight and I wished that I had never moved. There were pieces of bodies everywhere. Arms, legs, heads, and everything in between were scattered all over the place. I lowered myself back behind Chaos, but it was no use. The image was burned into my mind.

The airships roared overhead and I looked up at the lead ship. I narrowed my eyes and I paled at whom I saw. Hojo was yelling at the crew of the ship. Chaos must have felt me shift because he moved to look at the ship as well. I felt his body tense and he was snarling. I let go of his neck and pushed my self out from behind his wings.

"Stop! Don't go after him!" I was standing in front of Chaos with my hands on his torso trying to keep him with me. The demon's aura was swirling around us and it stung my skin a bit as I tried to calm Chaos down. _"You do know what that puny human has done? Why do you keep me from my kill? He deserves to be disemboweled by my claws! Child, move out of the way!"_

I managed to hold on to him before his aura push me away. "You know he's to guarded to go after right now! Even if you do go after him, you would waste too much energy leaving Vincent and you in danger! Please, Chaos! Just think about it!" He looked down at me for a moment before seeming to resign to my point. I relaxed for a moment before I looked back up at the demon.

His form was shrinking and the wings on his back changed into Vincent's cape. Vincent slumped against me and I had to force myself to keep from falling over. Transformations always left Vincent drained for a little while. I looked back at the airship and lifted Vincent on my back. Wow…he's heavier then he looks. Just as I was getting ready to slip away unnoticed, a large Buster sword blocked my path.

My ears went down and I shuffled back half a step when I bumped into another body. I spun around and saw Zack. He had a relieved look on his face before he sent a glare over my shoulder at the exhausted Vincent on my back. I felt someone try to lift his body off mine so I hissed and clawed at the person trying to take him away.

"Don't touch him!" I glared at the mass of silver hair in front of me. "You don't touch him!" I didn't care if it was Sephiroth standing in front of me with claw marks on his torso, nobody was going to separate me from Vincent.


	17. Awww

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Chapter 16

"Cloud…" I looked to the right to look at Vincent. He seemed to be regaining his strength faster than normal. He slowly righted himself while still leaning against me. I still glared at my friends as they watched Vincent. Sephiroth just kept watching me as I check to see if Vincent was alright.

"You should know to treat your friends better then that, Cloud. They are just looking out for you." I just snorted as I let him stand on his own. Vincent seemed a little tried, but there was no damage to his body. Chaos didn't go all out like he has before. Today, he was in the mood to play for a bit.

"Spike, who's the vampire?" Both Vincent and I glared at bouncy friend. "He's not a vampire! His name is Vincent Valentine." I could see the shock of Angeal's face. "That's not possible. Vincent Valentine has been dead for over twenty years." I looked up at Vincent and he nodded. He didn't like to tell this story.

"He's been sleeping in a coffin most of that time. The rest has been spent in Hojo's care." That got everyone's attention. Vincent just buried his face into his cape. My ears drooped as I looked over at him. "Vincent has four demons in his body because of that man. I found him in the basement of the mansion in my hometown when I was seven. It took me forever to get him out of that creepy house. He's been training and watching over me ever sense."

Everyone was in deep thought when I had finished. I looked over at Sephiroth and I saw the claw marks on his chest, they still haven't healed. I felt really bad at that. Wait…why was he here? I thought he didn't care about me. I backed up until I was touching Vincent when his eyes gazed at me. I didn't like the look in his eyes. They seemed so closed off.

"We need to relocate somewhere else. Hojo will be back." Sephiroth turned and was moving toward a helicopter that I don't notice before. The other SOLDIERs moved back to the aircraft. Vincent nudged me toward it. I looked back at him and he just nudged me again. I just looked at the ground and I followed them.

Did I put that look on the General's face? Did I make him so cold? My ears dropped down as Vincent and I loaded ourselves into the helicopter. I kept as close to Vincent as I could. The air itself seemed so cold from the attitude that Sephiroth put out.

Why did that look hurt me so much? I curled up on the seat and my tail wrapped around me. Zack and Angeal were in the cockpit while the rest of us were scattered in the back. Gen was staring at Vincent while he tried to recover his strength. Sephiroth was sitting with his arms crossed and glaring out the window. The wounds on his chest seemed to be getting worse.

I felt really bad about that, but I needed to fix his scratches. While Vincent and I had been training, I discovered that I had poison on my claws. Not even a Cure would fix it, only my saliva could. That made my face burn. I didn't even know if he would let me touch him now. A gentle nudge from my friend had me slowly moving over toward the cold General.

I walked over toward him, but Sephiroth refused to look at me. It was then I noticed that he was pouting. I had to suppress a giggle. He was jealous! I realized that he had come all this way for me. He risked his well being for me. I should have never run away. I had hurt him by running away. I gathered all of my courage and I sat on his lap and wrapped my arm around his torso.

"I'm sorry." I didn't look at the General's face in case he was still mad at me. I didn't want him to be mad at me anymore. I felt his arms uncross and they wrapped around me. I smiled and nuzzled Sephiroth's chest. I looked at the angry red flesh in front of me.

"I need to clean those scratches." My face heated up, as I explained why the marks were not healing. As I talked, one of Sephiroth's hands ran up and down my back. I felt like I was home now. Once I was done talking, I managed to move my gaze up all that marble skin to the emerald eyes of the man I loved. His gaze had softened since I was sitting in his lap.

He nodded and I moved closer to the wounds. I felt him stiffen as I flicked my tongue over the first of the four scratches. My ears twitched at the sound of the General's almost silent groan. I guess he's in more pain then I thought. The arms around me tightened like steel.

I licked clean the scratches free from the poison. I was very glad that the poison was tasteless cause I was able to taste every inch of his skin. I had to suppress a moan at the slight salty taste of the General's pale skin.

With each lick, I could feel Sephiroth's arms tighten slowly. I went boneless. This was home. I purred as I finished the cleaning the last wound and I watched the skin knit together right before my eyes. I rubbed my face against the newly healed marble skin. I had missed this. Sephiroth nuzzled the space between my ears as he embraced me.

The coldness I felt from him earlier vanished from the small space in the helicopter I was warm and safe here in his arms. A wall of shimmering silver hair blocked out the rest of the world from

"I thought I lost you." The words were whispered in my hair. I snuggled deeper in Sephiroth's arms. He was worried about me! Those words warmed my body while I looked up at him. Sephiroth's eyes showed great relief that I was safe in his arms. I just reached up and lightly pecked his cheek.

"You will never lose me. I'm right here." The words were almost nonexistent as I blushed and nuzzled my face in Sephiroth's neck. For a few moments, the General did not move. My ears lowered. Did I say something wrong? I pulled back to look at him when I was grabbed by the back of my head. Lips were crushed against mine and a growl echoed in my ears.


	18. Wow

I do not own FF7.

**A.N- I know that I haven't updated for a while, but school and work have been so busy. And I'm working on another story, but I'm having trouble uploading it to the website. Oh well.**

Chapter 17

My brain melted to mush as I felt those perfect lips try to meld into mine. As far as I knew, Sephiroth and I were the only two people in the world. My eyes that had been wide open now slowly slid closed as the General deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue glide into my mouth as if we had been doing this forever. The slippery muscle was trying to map out the inside of my mouth before coaxing my tongue to play with his. I reached out and tangled my hands in his hair to pull him closer to me.

The dominance that Sephiroth was displaying into the kiss had my inner kitten as limp as a rag doll. With me being like this, he could have had his way with me right there on the helicopter floor and I wouldn't have cared at all.

The purring that I was making now was almost louder then the helicopter we were riding in. One of Sephiroth's strong hands was stroking up and down my back as he shifted me to straddle his lap. I mewled into the kiss as those magic fingers started to play with the base of my tail. The pleasure tingled up and down my spine as he massaged the skin and fur.

I almost came in my pants the pleasure was so wonderful. I doubt Sephiroth would mind if I did that. It might give him an excuse to bury that hard piece of man meat deep inside my body. That thought had me purring harder as I grinded on Sephiroth's lap.

I didn't want to stop. I felt the blood rush south faster as the kiss seemed to get hotter, and I mewled again when I felt the stiffness under my body answer to my own. Only when I felt like my lungs were going to shrivel up did Sephiroth break the steamiest kiss in my life!

My eyes were still closed as I felt the general lean back. The dizzy sensation form the rush of blood still had its hold over me for the next few seconds as I tried to get air back into my lungs. Was it warm in here? My ears had flattened as my eyes struggled to open themselves.

As I got them open the sight in front of me caused me to harden even more. Sephiroth had this relaxed look on his face with just the slightest quickening of his breathing pattern. His emerald eyes glittered like jewels as he took in my appearance.

I felt like my face was on fire. I was panting just a little and, if the response of the General's eyes was anything to go by, I must have looked like he wanted me to while in his arms.

I smiled once my breathing was under control. My ears perked up as a naughty idea came to mind. I heard a cough behind me and that idea went sailing out the window.

"As hot as I think that was, I really don't think you would be willing for all of us to see your pretty kitty in the embers of passion." I looked over my shoulder to see Genesis smirking at us. My face heated up again as I buried my face into Sephiroth's hard chest.

The growl that rumbled in that chest did not help the little problem in my pants. The arms around tightened again as Gen's laugh echoed in the small space.

I moved my head to look at Vincent. He was gazing out the window, ignoring us all. I smiled a little. He was looking a lot better then before. I felt another growl from the big SOLDIER as he saw who I was looking at.

Wow…I didn't know Sephiroth was this possessive. At this rate someone was going to get hurt if he kept this up. I pulled back enough to smack him on the chest. "Stop that."

Sephiroth jerked his head to look at me again. I just glared right back at him. "There is no need for you to get all growly here. We are all friends." I nuzzled back into his chest after I moved back into my original position in his lap. "Vincent is my mentor and my father figure. He would never do anything to hurt me or take me away." This was so a dominance issue.

I don't think anyone make Sephiroth feel like is authority was being challenged like Vincent. If I know things would get bloody, I might have found this funny.

I could tell he was glaring at Vincent one more time before he let his head rest on mine.

I think this was going to take some time to train him out of this, but I have to say that it feels nice that someone wants me that much. My body had calmed down enough not to worry about as long as Sephiroth didn't kiss my senseless again before we land.

As we sat there cuddelling, I felt all the day's events start to weigh on my mind. I started to feel completely wiped out. Any day that I see Chaos or the other demons in Vincent's body is one that is going to bite me in the ass later. I was nodding off when Sephiroth moved my body into a more comfortable position.

As soon as I was settled, his velvet voice washed over me. "It's alright if you want to rest. It has been a very hard day for you. Sleep now and I will wake you when we land."

Oh Gaia that voice. I let the rhythm of his heart beat lull me into a safe haven that I was not sure I would ever feel again.


	19. Dream or Nightmare

I do not own FF7.

**A.N- Hello, my adoring fans. As you can see I am back in the world of the living. I have missed every one of you and I'll try to bring you more of the story that you love!**

Chapter 18

Sephiroth was hovering above me in a bed of black silk. I was pinned to the mattress by his smoldering gaze. I felt a chill run down my bare skin as his hands ghosted up and down my sides.

It took me a moment to realize that the man over my body was also nude. That marble skin was calling me like a moth to a flame, but a deep rumble from the General had me submissively lay still. Sephiroth brought his lips to the side of my neck and began to trail down my body.

Mewls and moans were flowing out of my mouth as those talented lips and hands danced over my skin. I felt my cock twitch as Sephiroth's silver locks brushed it. My ears were flat, mingling with my spikes as my tail curled around Sephiroth's arm.

Then I got am idea. I uncurled my tail and slowly brought it between the General's muscular thighs. I heard a growl as I wrapped my tail around his member.

Sephiroth's head dropped to rest on my chest.

I moved my tail to stroke him while I ran my claws through his hair. When I tickled the sensitive spot just underneath the head of his cock with the tip of my tail, I was not expecting the reaction I got.

Sephiroth let out a vicious snarl and pined me to the bed. I stared into his emerald eyes getting lost in the green of them. It felt like the color was swirling all around me.

Then there was green all around me. It feel like I was floating in liquid, and I couldn't breathe. I tried to find air, but my body felt like lead. Where was I?

Everything was so hard to see through the liquid. My eyes wanted to slide shut and the darkness was creeping along the edges of my vision. Using what strength I had, I kept my eyes from closing so I could figure out where I was.

The sounds of machines was muffled through the liquid, but there was a voice that I could hear as plane as day.

"Specimen C, I see that we are awake today. I was hoping to see if we could try something different today." I saw Hojo beyond the green. It was then that I finally realized where I was.

Hojo had me in a mako tube. Wires were all around me, tangling me in a web. I was in his lab! I struggled to get free of my prison, but that oily voice just laughed at my actions.

Where were Vincent and Zack? How did I end up here? Sephiroth…where was my silver haired protector and lover?

The tube was draining and I feel to the bottom of the container. Rough hands grabbed me by the arms and proceeded to drag me to a metal table. It was useless to try and get free when my body felt so heavy.

All around me were tools that this sick, twisted man used to hurt Sephiroth and Vincent. I couldn't tell what half the stuff in the lab was, but I could tell everything was used to cause someone a great deal of pain.

"Now, now, there is no need to get so excited. Last time you got so excited that the experiment didn't take to well." Hojo came around me as he picked up a scalpel testing to see if it was sharp enough before he moved it to my chest were dozens of scars I don't remember getting were now in place. My gaze widened in horror at what he was planning.

"Don't worry, Specimen C. We have all the time in the world to get this right and then not even Sephiroth will be able stand in my way!" His laugh echoed in my ears as the blade dug into my flesh.

My body went flying across the small cramped space. I tore franticly at my chest to see if the blade was still lodged in my chest. Large hands gripped my wrists and pulled them away from my skin.

I started to struggle against the hands holding me. I could hear people talking all around me, but I couldn't understand anything that was being said to me.

It wasn't until I felt the touch of lips upon mine did I finally start to relax.

The haze of confusion slowly faded into silver and black. Sephiroth pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Are you alright now?" I blinked at the question, but I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. Sephiroth let go of my hands and rubbed the tattered remains of black shirt. I hissed as his fingers came into contact with one of the many scratches that were fading.

"I-I had a nnnnightmare. It f-f-felt so real." My body began to shake as I remembered the feel of the scalpel digging into my chest. Sephiroth lifted me into his arms and cradled my smaller form.

He sat back down with me in his lap and tried to ease the stress out of my body. My ears were flat and my tail was wrapped around me like it was trying to comfort me. I saw Vincent looking at me with a concerned expression as he tried to reach for me.

Sephiroth snarled at the gunman as he tightened his grip around me. Vincent didn't back down this time. He came back with a snarl of his own as crimson glared into emerald. No doubt it was the beast's instincts to check to see if I was alright.

The air seemed to get so much thicker as the stand off continued. I reached out an arm to touch Vincent, but Sephiroth pulled me back.

The General growled at Vincent. "He's mine!" His eyes flashed with the statement and the grip became tighter around my body.

Vincent's eyes shined with repressed power. "_That may be the case, but he is _our_ cub. We have as much of a claim as you and_ we_ will not tolerate a threat to him!" _All of the beings in Vincent's body were speaking with the man. My eyes widened as he snarled to Sephiroth to release me.

The red clad snatched me from Sephiroth's arms when he didn't comply. The General gave a vicious snarl when Vincent pulled me to his chest.

"_You may have chosen to be his mate, but he will remain under _our _protection until we see that you are fit to be his mate! From what _we _have seen thus far, you are a poor choice."_


End file.
